Our Girl Casey
by MissDonnie
Summary: A child is missing at Casey Jane's school. The child's father doesn't seem to care and casually assumes his wife just took her out of the state. The remains of a woman are found in a national park. Lisbon and the team are charged with finding the missing daughter of an ex-FBI agent. / I do not own The Mentalist TV show characters and I do not profit from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Jane is curled up with his wife, both deeply asleep. The house is quiet and birdsong wafts through the open windows. Suddenly the alarm by the bed makes an irritating racket. Lisbon rolls away from Jane and silences the alarm. Jane groans and pulls her back to him.

"We have to get up, Jane. I need to go to work and-"

"-And Casey starts second grade today." He kisses his wife and sits up on the side of the bed. She notices Jane is uncharacteristically quiet. She moves over on the bed, puts her hands around Jane's back and kisses his shoulder.

"Do you think we're making the right decision letting her go to Whitter again this year?"

"I want her to have a normal life, and have fun with the friends she made last year."

Lisbon sits beside him. "When we talked to Mr. Waver he said Miss Tracy taught in a school for gifted children in the past. Casey will have special math books to use while the other children are busy doing basic math. Miss Tracy said it will help her with problem solving, creative thinking - keep her from being bored with regular second grade math. They're committed to keeping her interested and challenged."

"Hmm," he says, not completely convinced. "How did we end up with a gifted child? Must be from her really smart mom," He says, punctuating his conclusion with a kiss.

"Or from the smartest man I know," she says kissing him back.

"Anyone I know?" Jane smiles and dodges her attempt to whap him. "Works for me."

They rise. Lisbon heads to the bathroom. Jane leaves the bedroom wearing his pale blue pj's. He knocks on a door down the hall and opens it. A small lump on the bed is nearly lost among a crowd of dolls and stuffed animals sitting on the pillow and blankets - those that haven't fallen off the bed. Jane turns off the night light and stands by the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Casey," he singsongs. "Time to get up. School starts today and you can see your friends from last year." The lump doesn't move. "I know you're awake. You get to wear one of your new dresses."

His daughter is saying something but the blankets muffle the words. He teasingly pulls the blanket down. His daughter looks up at him, clearly upset.

"Do I have to wear a dress, Daddy? I like jeans and my Mickey Mouse sweater."

She looks at him with green eyes and a pout clearly donated by the Lisbon side of her family.

"Do it for your old man, Casey. Today they will be taking school pictures and I would like to see you wearing a dress. I'll make pancakes for breakfast so get a move on, my sweet girl." He leaves, wisely cutting short any complaints or - more effective - creative bargaining.

Casey gets out of bed with an exaggerated sigh. She opens her closet and takes out the blue dress her father bought her. The face she makes probably isn't one her daddy wants in her school photo.

A short time later Jane has changed into jeans and a shirt and is pouring juice in the kitchen. Lisbon comes in and grabs a glass of juice. They stop and look when they hear a loud noise down the hallway. Casey comes in. She smiles and runs over to receive a kiss from Lisbon.

"Good morning, Mommy," she says brightly, then she turns to her father. "Good morning, Daddy." She takes a chair at the table and pours syrup over the pancakes in front of her.

Lisbon looks at Jane and smiles. He just shakes his head at the boots.

"Casey, when you finish your breakfast I need your backpack so I can put your lunch in it. The bus will be here in a half hour."

"The bus?" She slides off the chair and hugs Jane's waist." The _bus?_ You're letting me take the bus this year!" she squeals. "All my friends will be on it. Thank you, Daddy." She rushes out, half-eaten pancakes forgotten. "I'll get my backpack right away," her voice floats down the hall behind her.

"I was never that happy riding the bus to school." Lisbon says with a smile. "Of course I was the only one whose mother or father drove one. Why did you change your mind?"

"Wiley checked out the driver for me. No tickets, won the best school bus driver for three years running. Her background was perfect." Jane says as he sits down to drink his tea.

"I should have known you would do that. -Over-protective, a little?" She suggests with a smile. He shrugs, acknowledging her point without being willing to do any less to protect his ... second daughter.

A few minutes later Casey comes running back to the kitchen. She changed her shoes to black Mary Jane's with white socks. Jane smiles at Lisbon but doesn't comment.

"I think these shoes look better with my new dress," she says as she puts her pack on the kitchen counter. Jane puts her lunch box in the bag and shows her a bag of quarters before he puts that in, too. "In case they have cookies you want with lunch."

"Will you be at the bus stop when I come back?"

"I will as of now, but if they need me at the office Dottie will pick you up." Jane says returning to the table to finish his tea. "The driver will wait until Dottie is there or me. The drivers never leave until every kid has someone to walk them home. "

Lisbon kisses Casey on the top of her head, wondering how many more years she'll be able to do that before Casey is too tall. "Have a nice day at school. I've got to go."

She kisses Jane and whispers, "Told you she would want to wear boots. Got your way by _not_ pushing her."

Once Lisbon leaves, Casey takes her plate and glass to the sink. "I'll go brush my teeth. Daddy, can you braid my hair?"

Jane clears the plates, rinses them and puts them in the dishwasher. "Yes, but we need to hurry."

A short time later Jane and Casey arrive at the bus stop. He stands with the other parents as she rushes off to see her friends. A woman standing nearby looks at him speculatively.

"Nervous father today?"

"Yep. First time for the bus."

The woman smiles. "My son is in third grade. Last year was his first time riding the bus. Miss Perkins is a wonderful driver. By the end of the day she'll know everyone's name and stop. She's never lost a child."

When the bus stops the door opens and the driver gets out and greets the kids. "Remember where you sit today. That will be your seat for the rest of the year. Everyone on board." The children line up and board. Casey waves to her father. She sits at a window seat and waves to him again. Jane waves back, expression carefully pleasant and reassuring. Regardless of the logical arguments he tells himself, this is not easy for him. He's been used to never letting her out of their sight. Though Casey begged to ride with her friends, it was only after he and Lisbon talked that he began to come around. Only after he learned of the driver's glowing resume did he relent to letting their daughter ride. He waves one more time as the bus drives off and watches till it's out of sight. He takes a deep breath and walks home.

Casey is busy talking to two girls her age in the seat in front of her. All three are excited to see each other and are talking about their summer vacation. A voice from the front speaks out, "Girls face front, Casey sit back in your seat."

A boy in the seat behind Casey is a little older than her. He warns, "Better watch out. If you get three demerits you can't ride the bus for a month. I know, and my Mom was really mad because she had to drive me to school and home."

Casey faces forward, her face revealing her concern. Her Daddy was letting her ride the bus and she didn't want to ruin it. She looks at the girl sharing her seat. The girl is very thin, and is wearing an old, worn jacket.

"Hi, I'm Casey. I'm in second grade." The girl looks at her in surprise. "What's your name?"

"I'm in second grade too. My real name is Susan, but my mom always calls me Scout. Nobody calls me that anymore."

"I'll call you Scout, it's a nice name. Was your mother at the bus stop?"

"Oh no, my father takes me there and sometimes I walk to the bus. It's real close to our house. He's never there when I get home." Scout says.

"Who walks you home?" Casey asks settling in to learn all about this possible new friend.

"The bus stops almost at the front of our house. Miss Perkins waits until I go inside. That way my Dad doesn't have to be home."

"Oh.… My daddy would never let me stay home alone. My mom calls him a 'a nervous father,'" she parrots back Lisbon's phrase. Both the girls laugh at that and talk the rest of the way to school.

Jane busies himself at the house, knowing he's being ridiculous worrying about something literally millions of kids safely do daily. He picks up toys and books that didn't quite make it into the toy box last night and also Lisbon's book that fell off her lap when she fell asleep trying to finish it. The phone rings and he dumps the stuff on the couch so he can answer.

"Hey, Lisbon … The park a few miles from here? ... If you think I can help, I'll call Dottie to come over so she can get Casey from the bus. See you there…. Love you too." He disconnects and looks at the stuff. Then he shrugs, happy to have a more challenging distraction from his unreasonable but very real, anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane pulls in, parks, and exits the car. He can't help but pause and breathe deeply of the park's clean air and fragrant flowers in full bloom. Birds twitter and sing, colorful flashes of feathers in brilliant sunlight. He looks around and spies a gaggle of cops and Jason Wiley surrounding a backhoe and deep hole. He walks past the cops, flashing his FBI ID when they move to stop him. His strides stop dead at the first whiff. It's no wonder everyone seems to have a hanky over their noses. With a grimace he pulls a handkerchief from his jacket and joins Wiley. Nearby, Lisbon and Cho are talking as they bend over a body near the hole.

"What do we have, Wiley?"

"Woman's body, been here for a while. The guy using the backhoe was digging up this part of the park for a children's playground. He called the police but since it's Federal land they called us."

"Not their jurisdiction - if they even wanted the case." Wiley nods and they walk over to Lisbon and Cho. Jane looks over the body and tries to keep his breakfast down. This body had been dead a long, long time. The remains were partially skeletonized - bones and teeth, cartilage, wisps of hair, black leathery tatters of skin.

"Hey," Lisbon greets Jane, noticing his pallor. "Should have warned you. When I called I didn't know the body had been here three or four months."

"Well I'm always open for new experiences. What do you know about the body?"

He looks away from the body and sees the coroner's assistants approaching with a stretcher. Cho and the coroner talk for a bit. Cho seems to notice something on the body, motivating Jane and Lisbon to move closer.

"What did you find?" Lisbon asks looking down at the body. Cho uses a glove from the coroner and pulls something from the body. He stands up and turns to Jane and Lisbon.

"Casey take the bus, Jane?"

"Yes, she was excited about riding it to school." His tone of voice reveals lingering doubts about the bus riding.

"What did you find, Cho?" Lisbon repeats, a bit surprised at Cho's digression.

Cho opens his hand to reveal a gold chain necklace with a heart-shaped locket. "Could have been a photo inside, but with the condition of the body and the necklace lying with it, likely the photo decomposed as well." He would let Forensics open it on the off chance a photo fragment could be salvaged.

Wiley steps over with an evidence bag. Cho drops the necklace in and seals the bag. Wiley writes the case information on the bag.

"Do we know what happened to her?" Jane says as he moves a little closer and looks more carefully at the body.

Cho replies, "Not until the coroner is through. There was a small suitcase by the body with a few pieces of clothing scattered around." The coroner's men carefully move the body to a body bag and take it to the van on the stretcher. They get a clearer look at partly rotted clothes that apparently spilled from the suitcase and were under the body.

"Odd. Clothing looks like it belonged to a young girl," Jane comments as he glances over the suitcase. "No other body?" he asks, puzzled about why a woman's body would be buried with a suitcase containing a child's clothing.

"Not in this grave. They're going to check the surrounding area with cadaver dogs. Nothing more for us here. Let's head back to the office." Cho walks away with Wiley following.

Lisbon hangs back with Jane till the others are out of earshot. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I didn't know a child might be involved too."

"It's okay. We're getting ahead of ourselves anyhow.…" He visibly shakes off the gloom that accompanies any violent crime involving a child. "I'll hang around the FBI and see what the suitcase has in it. Possibly the woman was running away with a child."

"Maybe whoever killed the woman took the child when he or she left. I hope the child didn't see the murder." The unspoken hope was that the child herself was still alive.

The walk to Jane's car is silent. They follow Cho and Wiley to the Austin FBI building.

/

Clatter and happy chatter fill the lunch room as excited kids share news about their summer vacations, new classes and teachers. At one table Casey and four girlfriends bargain and swap food until they reach the best possible mix. Casey traded little as she is happy with what her father packed. He always seems to know what she would like every day. She looks over at another table and sees Scout sitting at one corner, a little apart from the boisterous boys who occupy most of the other seats. Scout looks at a sandwich wrapped in paper towel. It turned out Scout wasn't in Casey's class room which disappoints Casey. They also have different recess schedules. Taking her lunch with her Casey switches tables to sit across from Scout. Casey's friends notice, then shrug and resume talking and exchanging food.

"Hi, how do you like your first day so far?" Casey asks with a smile. Scout doesn't say anything as she just stares down at her lunch. "Tomorrow come join us at our table. We trade for things we like."

"I don't really have anything I could trade," Scout says, still not looking up.

"Is that a peanut butter sandwich, I love them," asks Casey, her words tumbling over each other. "Want to trade my lunch meat sandwich? I don't really like it."

Scout looks at the sandwich closed in a clear plastic bag. "You really want to trade?" Casey pushes her sandwich over.

"Sure." Both take a bite of their sandwich, Scout continues nibbling at hers. Casey peeks at the filling in her sandwich - just a glob of peanut butter.

The girls finish their sandwiches. Casey peels an orange and separates it into segments. She splits the juicy treasure, making sure Scout has a little more.

"Want to get some cookies? They're really good, I like the oatmeal ones." Scout finishes the last piece of orange.

Scout shakes her head. "I'm full. I'll wait here unless you want to go where your friends are?"

Casey makes a face. "They're probably talking about math - we have math just before lunch. Most of them hate math."

Scout offers shyly, "I have to study extra to catch up. I missed a lot at the school I was at last year."

"I'll be right back." Casey says as she takes the plastic bag of quarters from her backpack. "Do you like chocolate or oatmeal cookies?" Before Scout can answer Casey is running into the cafeteria. She soon comes rushing back with four cookies...

"I got us each one oatmeal and one chocolate chip." She hands Scout two cookies and takes a bite of her oatmeal cookie. "Yum. These are so good."

Scout takes a bite of her oatmeal cookie and smiles. "It is good!"

The lunch bell rings and both girls move to put their cookies in their backpacks. Casey's goes in the empty plastic sandwich bag. Scout wraps hers in the paper her sandwich was in. When Casey notices, she hands Scout the bag from the quarters.

"They'll stay better in the bag - no crumbs. See you on the bus." She runs off to get in the line for her class. Scout gently puts her cookies in her old back pack, making sure they don't crumble. She skips over to her class line and waves goodbye to Casey.

/

Jane is lying on his couch reading the file they had on the woman in the grave. Lisbon comes over and pushes his legs away so she can sit down.

"Why did you call me in on this case?"

She shrugs. "Do I need a reason? -Anyway Cho is the boss and he wanted you on it."

"Why did you _ask him_ to have me on the case? " He reiterates with a slight grin.

Her lips twitch - busted. "Because today is Casey's first day of school and I didn't want you doing what you did last year. It's a wonder someone didn't call the cops with you parked by the school all day."

Jane sits up and smiles. "Someone did call the police last year. The officer wanted to know why I was there. I showed him Casey's picture and told him it was her first day." He huffed softly. "Didn't keep him from running my plates. Was a lot friendlier when he found out I was with the FBI. He showed me his son's picture, it was his son's first day also. He told me he made the rounds around the school a few times. By then it was recess and we pointed our kids out to each other. He left me there and we would wave when he drove by."

"That's worse than some mothers. At least the mothers go home instead of parking their cars and stalking," She teases, laughing.

Cho had overheard and chuckles on the way back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of school is over and the bus finally gets to Casey's stop. Her daddy waves and she sqirms with impatience to tell him about her day. Her face splits wide with a smile as she waits in line to get off the bus. She races to his waiting arms and squeals as he picks her up in a hug.

"How you doing, my sweet girl?" Jane gently sets her down.

"It was fun being back to school and seeing everyone. My new teacher is really nice."

Jane takes her hand to walk to their home. "Do you have homework?"

She shakes her head 'no,' as she stops to pick up a golden leaf fallen from a tree. "Isn't this pretty, Daddy?"

"Yes, soon all the trees will lose their leaves. In spring the trees will bloom and leaf out again."

"I read a story about that, the Circle of Life. The Earth tilts and goes around the sun and that's why we have different seasons and why it's different in other parts of the country and, and the whole world," she says in a run-on rush. "I like it here where we get to see the leaves fall." She lays the leaf back down on the ground and skips away, once again acting like a little girl her age.

Jane sometimes regrets how fast she is growing - and not just physically. Their gifted daughter is plunging headlong into the wider world, whether they are ready or not. …. Keenly aware of how much he missed when Charlotte's life was cut short, he is already anticipating missing his little girl. She is advanced in reading and sometimes reads _him_ her story books at bedtime, only stumbling where reading comprehension has outstripped pronunciation. When they went to the public library he had gently told her she could disregard the signs suggesting age-appropriate books. He hid a smile at her shock at getting permission to 'break the rules': She could check out books of interest to her regardless of the signs.

Once home, Lisbon helps him with dinner and - after being sure Casey is out of earshot - they discuss the new case of the woman buried in the park. "We should get the autopsy report tomorrow, not that there was much to work with. Wiley is doing a search for missing people for the last four months." She tosses the salad and sets the bowl on the table.

"Hope it won't end up in the cold file. This is one I want to solve. The girl's clothing has me worried." He follows Lisbon into the dining room and sets out the rest of dinner.

"They searched the whole park today. Didn't find another buried body," Lisbon says on her way out of the room. She goes down the hall, knocks and opens Casey's door. Her daughter looks up from reading on her bed as Lisbon enters. "Time for dinner, Casey. Your favorite - mac and cheese casserole." Casey jumps off the bed, grabs Lisbon's hand, and tugs her toward the dining room.

The three Jane's talk about their day, though Jane and Lisbon avoid talking about FBI cases. Tonight's focus is Casey's day at school.

"Kathy said that during summer vacation her family went to Disneyland. Can we go someday, it sounds like fun?" She says as she takes another bite.

"We'll think about it. It's been a long time since I was there."

Lisbon looks at Jane. "It's been a long time since _we've_ been there, Patrick," thinking that 'never' qualifies as 'a long time.' Chicago is far from California's Disneyland or Florida's Disney World, aside from money having been too pinched for a long trip even before her mother died. She knows Jane's youth was spent traveling and working in the carnival until cold weather closed it each year. If young Patrick Jane had gone to Disneyland, he had likely sneaked in or somehow finagled admission by doing a show. Warming to the idea, "Maybe we can see about planning a trip."

Casey claps her hands. "Can we, Daddy - make plans to go? Kathy says they even have a show for 'Frozen' that was a lot of fun."

"Your mother and I will look into it. We'd have to work it around the classes I teach." At Lisbon's frown he adds with a grin, "The FBI keeps Mom busy, too."

Taking that as a 'yes,' "Okay, Daddy! I'll study about Disneyland and pick out what rides we want to do first."

Jane and Lisbon exchange glances. He winks. "By the time we go she'll have every minute planned out. Sounds like typical Lisbon organizing."

His wife snorts, "Nope. More like Jane manipulation to get his way."

"Mommy, I heard a new word today and I didn't have time to look it up. Will you tell me what it means?"

"Sure, honey. What's the word?"

"What is a 'bitch'?" Jane chokes on the water he is drinking and Lisbon drops her fork.

"Where did you hear this word?" Jane asks when he stops coughing. Lisbon just looks at her daughter who is busy eating her dinner.

Casey pauses before taking another bite. "A friend said her daddy calls her that when he's mad at her. She doesn't know what it means. I told her I would ask you."

The parents look at each other. "Your turn, Patrick," Lisbon says as she leaves the table, giving him a big smile.

Jane rifles through his memory regretfully confirming it _is_ his turn for awkward questions. "Is she a friend from school? In the same grade as you?"

"I just met her today, and I like her. She's the same grade as me. So what does the word mean?" Casey says putting her fork down and trapping him with a wide, innocent gaze.

Jane takes a big breath and starts telling his daughter the word's meaning, downplaying the sheer nasty inappropriateness of a father directing it to a young daughter. When he finishes Casey kisses him and solemnly promises never to use the word. She instantly turns to a new activity and Jane exhales when she leaves the room with a smile.

Lisbon enters and sits, looking at him with eyebrow quirked. "How did your talk go?"

Jane looks serious. "We knew she'd learn some of those words eventually, but I was hoping it would be further down the road. I told her every child learns bad words and some kids use them to look older. But all that proves is they have poor vocabularies-"

"-That'd appeal to Casey," Lisbon says with a smile. "Good move."

He shakes his head. "It bothers me that a _father_ is directing it at a daughter Casey's age. Should we should notify the school?"

Lisbon hesitates by going to the stove and putting a teapot of water on to heat. "I don't think so, at least not yet. Let's wait and see what more Casey tells us about her new friend." She uncomfortably shrugs. "Could just be a rough household, the way they talk. Much different if there's anything ... physical." The teapot whistles and she takes it off the stove and fixes Jane tea. It only took fifteen years but now she's gotten the hang of making it just the way he likes.

"Perfect." He puts the cup down, stands and gives her a hug. "Mmm. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"A few times, but that's okay. Tell me as many times as you want," she says, enthusiastically returning his kiss.

The next morning Lisbon looks up from her desk when someone enters her area of the FBI floor. She gives Jane a smile. He gives her a quick wave, knocks on Cho's door and enters when Cho motions him in.

Cho nods for Jane to take a chair. "All the reports are in on our Jane Doe. Nothing much that can help us." Jane leans forward with an intent expression as Cho continues. "Caucasian female, age twenty-five to thirty. Skull fracture and broken ribs. The bag buried alongside didn't have anything to help ID her. No clothes for her, only for a child - a girl - plus a couple of dolls. That's all we have."

"Missing person reports?" Jane asks quietly, still unsure why this case has gotten under his skin.

"Wiley checked for the past five years. Nothing that fits this case. If you have any ideas and want to work the case, say so. Otherwise this is heading for the cold case file. After five days I can't keep my team on it when there're no clues."

"I understand. Guess I hoped there was something we could go on." He stands up to leave.

Cho offers, "Just so you understand, I had the cadaver dogs cover the whole park for any scent of another corpse. There's no reason to think a child was also killed. I know that's why you're concerned."

"You're probably right, Cho. Thanks for keeping me in the loop. - If you're available, we'd like to have you and Nancy over for dinner this weekend. We'd like to get to know her better-"

"-No, you're just nosy, Jane," Cho interrupts. The twinkle in his eyes softens the judgment. "She wants to know you two better, also. Glad you like her."

Jane clears his throat thinking he's becoming too transparent. "Okay, then. Let us know."

It is Thursday morning and Jane is again at the bus stop with Casey. He looks around at the kids waiting for the bus, trying to decide whether any of them might be the little girl Casey says is her new best friend, ruefully thinking that she went through three 'best' friends last year. The bus drives up and he kisses Casey's head and watches as she boards. Now a routine, she slides into her seat next to the window, waves to her father and blows him a kiss which he returns. Casey looks forward to the next stop and smiles when she sees Scout run to catch the bus. Both are happy to see each other.

"Did you finish your math?" Casey says knowing how much trouble Scout has with math. Scout nods and hands her math workbook to Casey. "I think I got it all right."

Casey looks at the page and nods excitedly. "They're all correct. You're going to get a gold star today."

Scout half-shouts in glee, then guiltily looks up to see if the driver noticed. She whispers to Casey, "Thanks for showing me how to do it. This is my first star ever."

"I like helping you, you're my best friend." Both smile and are quiet the rest of the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a busy week for both Jane's. Lisbon was working on a new case and Patrick was almost through with the class he was teaching on using his tricks to solve cases. Dottie, the nanny they hired was busy getting Casey ready for school.

Just as they were about to leave for work Casey comes running out of her room, followed by Dottie.

"Hi, Mommy and Daddy!" She gives them a kiss. "Are you going to be home early tonight?"

Lisbon squats in front of her daughter. "Not tonight, honey. But Daddy is teaching his last class today."

"I won't teach again for two months," Patrick says as he plants a kiss on Casey's head.

Lisbon gives Casey a kiss and stands. "We'll do something special this weekend."

Casey smiles and near-yells, "I can't wait!"

Lisbon throws her a warning glance while Jane mock-winces with hands over his ears. Casey reacts with a well-practiced "sorry" face that has headed off many deserved scoldings. Lisbon and Jane exchange amused glances. After a round of hugs her parents are out the door. A quick peck and both are off in separate cars.

Casey was waiting for the bus with Dottie, happy the weekend starts tomorrow. She boards the bus and goes to her seat. A few minutes later the bus makes its next stop. There are only four kids at this stop and one is Scout. Scout walks slowly and has a hard time getting up the stairs. When the bus driver asks if she is okay, Scout mumbles something about falling, looks down and nods, quickly escaping to sit with Casey. The bus takes off and Scout closes her eyes for a few minutes. Casey looks at her friend then reaches over and takes Scout's hand.

"What's wrong?" she asks so quietly others can't hear.

Scout is silent for a few minutes. A tear trails down her face, and she angrily rubs it off with the back of her hand. Casey hands Scout a small package of tissues from her pocket.

"Thank you Casey," Scout chokes out.

It takes several minutes before Scout turns to face Casey. "My father came home last night... He had a lot of beer to drink." She pauses, gathering herself before continuing. "He wanted me to show him how much I love him. I told him it hurts me when he wants me to show him. He got mad. He pulled my arm and hit my legs with his belt." She whispered, "Said the next time I disobey he'll hurt me more."

Casey's eyes widen in shock. Her parents never spank or hurt her. "My daddy never hits me, and always knows I love him. I never have to show him."

"It hurts when I have to do it… You never want to do it like I have to." Another tear escapes. "It must be nice to have a father like yours." The girls are quiet during the rest of the ride to school. Casey watches as Scout seems to be asleep.

All through the day Casey watches her friend. Scout tells her teacher she fell at home and nobody questions her story. Scout doesn't have a lunch, and again nobody asks why. Casey is glad when Scout agrees to eat some of her lunch. Once on the bus to go home, Scout looks even more upset than she had at school.

"Scout, are you going to be okay?"

Scout looks at her with tears pooled in her eyes. "He's going to be home again tonight. It's better when I'm alone. Then I'm not scared."

Casey had been thinking about how she could help her friend have a peaceful weekend all day, and it's time to put her plan into action. She knows her father and mother won't be happy when they find out, but maybe they can help Scout. At school, Casey used her computer to look up reasons why children are afraid of their parents. It upsets her to think this might be happening to Scout. Casey wonders if her parents will believe her and will know how to help Scout. She never doubts that her parents will want to help.

"Scout I want to help, but you need to listen to me, okay?" Scout looks surprised. Casey plows on, "Will your father look for you when he gets home?"

"Not if he's been drinking. He does that a lot and I stay in my room. He's leaving on Sunday morning and will be gone till Thursday. Why?"

"You're going to spend the weekend with me."

Scout is surprised again. "Your parents will let me stay at your house?"

Casey thinks fast to figure out how it could work. "They won't know right away. I have a place you can stay and be safe and no one will even know you're there."

Scout's relief was cut short. "But I'll still have to go home on Monday," she said, spirit sinking.

"Maybe the school will just think that you're sick and you can stay a few more days. We need to somehow keep you away from your father." Growing more excited, Casey added, "I have a few days to work out a plan so you won't have to be afraid of your father anymore. This is what you need to do. Get off at your normal stop. Then you know how to get to my place without walking on the road, right?"

"I can cut through Mr. Parker's farm, and come the back way here."

"Okay, here's a drawing. It shows where my bedroom is. When you get to my house knock on my window. " She hands her drawing to Scout.

"Won't your parents know?"

"Nope. When you get to my house I'll show you how they won't know." She looks up and sees where they are. "I've got to get off now." She whispers urgently, "Don't be afraid, this will be alright, I promise." She squeezes Scouts hand and smiles. Then she jumps up to get off at her bus stop where Dottie is waiting.

When Casey gets home she heads to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. Dottie follows.

"You want me to fix you something, Casey?"

"Can I have some carrots and a glass of milk, please?" she asks, putting her sandwich on a paper towel.

"Of course. I'll get it fixed for you. Your mom and dad said they'd be a little late and will be bringing dinner home."

"Okay. I'll be in my room. I have some homework to finish tonight so I won't have any for the weekend." She grabs her sandwich and rushes out. She closes the bedroom door and looks at the clock by her bed. All she has to do now is wait. She actually does dash off her homework - scrunching her nose at how messy her writing is, but figuring her teacher won't care - much - just this once. Dottie brings the carrots and milk and Casey closes her door again.

Thirty minutes later she hears a tap at the window. Casey parts the curtains and gives Scout a smile as she opens the window and helps her inside.

"No problems?" she asks anxiously.

"No. Now what?" Scout asks as she looks around the room. Scout's a little stunned at all the dolls and books and the clothes she can see through the open closet door. She swallows a lump and turns to her friend.

Casey points to a desk with a sandwich and carrots on a plate and a glass of milk. "You eat and then I'll show you where you can stay. It's really cool and safe. Scout sits down at the desk and tears into the food, still hungry after missing breakfast and most of lunch. Casey goes to the closet and moves a toy box. She pushes a button near the floor disguised as a piece of trim that was hidden by the toy box. Scout gapes when a little door swings open in the closet.

"My daddy calls it my rabbit hole. If something happens and he says to come here I have to do it right away, with no questions. I stay there until he or my mom tells me it's okay to come out. I've only used it once. Com'on and take a look," she waves excitedly. The girls bend down and duck into the hidden space. Casey pushes a button inside and the door closes.

"When the door is closed no one can tell this room is here." There is a bed, chair, and small TV on top of a table. A crowd of stuffed bears is lined up on the floor along the wall. Casey picks up a phone from the table and shows Scout the pre-programmed speed-dial number. "I can call my Uncle Cho if I ever need to, but only him," she explains and puts it back on the table.

"You can stay here until my parents come say goodnight to me. Once they do that I'll open the door so you can see out and we can talk. They always knock before they come in so you would have time to get back in."

"Wow!" is all Scout can say. Casey gives her the ear phones to use with the TV when she's in the room.

Casey says earnestly, "Nobody will ever hurt you in this house." Their heads turn toward the window when they hear a car pull into the drive way.

"My parents are here." She motions Scout toward the closet and door. "Time to go into the room. Don't come out until I tell you. It won't be long, I promise." Scout scurries into the secret room and closes the door. Casey moves the toy box back and looks around. sighing in relief that Scout took the food with her.

She bites her lower lip, then smiles and walks out of the bedroom. She ignores a twinge of worry about how much trouble she could get in for doing all this without telling Mommy or Daddy first. Then she takes a deep breath and tells herself that they _had_ to be in favor of helping her friend. She doesn't want to think about how horrible it would be if her Daddy didn't even miss if she was gone for days ... or even worse, hurt her.

Part one of her plan is done.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey shuts her bedroom door and rushes to the living room. Having just finished talking to Casey's parents, nanny Dottie leaves with a goodbye wave for Casey. Casey hugs her father and mother, uneasy after Scout told her about having to show her father how much she loves him. Patrick extricates himself and reaches for the phone.

"I'm calling for take-out. Tell me what you want or I'll get snails and frog legs," he mock threatens, smiling because he already knows what his two girls will want. The way to their hearts definitely goes through their stomachs, at least at dinnertime.

"Pizza," Lisbon says, going along with what her daughter always wants.

"Yea! Pizza wins!" Casey yells. She does a little dance with her mom to celebrate their victory over a mollusk and amphibian repast while her father makes the call. She shucks socks and shoes, tossing them by the front door, and plops down next to her mother on the couch.

"How was school today? Did you get much homework?"

"I have some math, but it's easy, and I need to write a book report." She makes a face.

Jane joins them on the couch and gives Casey a kiss on the top of her head. "What was the book, Squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt! _The Road Ahead_. It's about Bill Gates and our future." Never missing an opportunity she adds, "And when can I have a computer so I don't have to use Mommy's?" looking up at her father.

He taps her forehead and fakes looking worried. "Hmm, must be a serious case of memory loss. As I said before, when you are seven. Until then, use our home computer." Casey frowns at that unwelcome reminder. "Casey, you only have four months to go. It will be here before you know it."

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask." She smiles at Daddy. "I'm going to my room and start on my report, it is due on Monday." She dashes away, back to her room. "Yea, pizza!" echoes down the hall. The couple on the couch listens as Casey goes into her room and shuts the door.

Lisbon shakes her head ruefully. "Did we ever have that much energy?"

He hugs her waist gently. "We did. But I think our daughter is a dangerous energy sink. We should warn the EPA. Or maybe Department of Energy."

"Why not let her have a computer now?"

"Glass of wine?" he asks rising from the couch. "Miss Parker recommends waiting until Casey is eight. She doesn't want Casey playing card games on the internet instead of doing her lessons."

Lisbon follows Jane into the kitchen. "And just who taught her how to play Internet poker? You showed her how to get on the computer and play poker with people she doesn't know." She takes two wine glasses from the cabinet as her husband opens a bottle from the refrigerator.

"Lisbon, you would have been thrilled. She wiped out all six people at the table she was playing."

Struggling to disapprove despite pride, "At least it wasn't for real money."

Patrick pours the wine, hands her a glass and gives her a kiss before she sips. "Who knows? When we're old and gray she can support us in in the style we're used to." He grins.

"I had hopes she'd be a doctor or lawyer or something. Not a card shark," Lisbon grumbles. "And you make it really difficult to stay annoyed." Both drift back into the living room.

"Always do my best, dear," he replies with a smirk. "Doctors - ugh. And lawyers are weasels in suits." He settles back on the couch and changes gears. "Did the team learn more about the woman buried in the park?"

"The picture in the locket wasn't in good shape. Wiley wants to play around with it, hopes to clean it up. The coroner said there were fractures in her rib cage, and it looked like her right arm was broken twice. I have a feeling she was killed by someone she knew, possibly an abusive husband. Not much to go on."

In Casey's bedroom the girls are undressing and dressing some of the dolls. Scout keeps picking out new dresses, not making her mind up on which one to put on the doll she is playing with.

"I told my folks I had a book report to do. I'll leave the table early and ask if I can take some pizza with me," Casey says as she combs her doll's hair.

"Will they let you have more than one piece?"

"They won't care if I take some to my bedroom so long as I bring back the empty plate. I could ask for more milk, but they would be too surprised. I hate milk."

"I can drink water. I don't want you to get in trouble," Scout says as she puts down the doll she is dressing. "Maybe I should just go home, Casey. You don't have to do this for me. Maybe my father won't be home until late and will be too tired to wake me up."

"No, you're not going to do that. I just need a little time." There is a knock on her door, Scout rushes to the closet and closes the door as quick as a rabbit.

"Come in." She calls. Her father sticks his head in. "Pizza's here. Better hurry or mom will eat it all and I'll have to order those snails."

Casey jumps off her bed and joins him. "Oh, no! We better hurry."

Later, the family has pretty much finished with the pizza and is just talking.

"Isn't that hockey game on tonight, Mommy? The first game of the playoffs?"

Jane looks at his daughter and groans. To Lisbon, "I thought we could just relax tonight, sweetheart."

"We can after the game, sweetheart," she says joking. "It might go to overtime, but I doubt it since the other team is so weak." Lisbon gets up and starts cleaning off the table.

Casey makes her father bend down to her. "Sorry Daddy." She gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiles and stands to help Lisbon. "Guess what we're going to do tomorrow."

Casey looks happy and takes her father's hand and begs, "Tell me, Daddy, tell me."

"What was that movie you really wanted to see?"

She squeals, "We're going to see _Sing_!"

Lisbon turns and smiles as Casey jumps into her father's arms. "I take it that's the right movie."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Well that's l lucky since we want to see it too." He puts Casey down and takes some dishes to the kitchen counter.

Casey blinks, remembering her promise to Scout, and says in a rush, "Mommy, can I take a couple of slices of pizza to my room so I can work on my report and I'll remember to bring the plate back before I go to bed?"

"Thought you were full?"

"Working on a report makes me hungry. "

"Don't eat it on the bed, sit at your desk." Lisbon says as she takes a plate and puts two of the smaller slices on it.

Casey takes the plate and skips out of the kitchen. The last things she hears are her parents kissing and her father asking, "You're sure you want to watch that game?"

Casey shuts her bedroom door and listens for a few minutes. She then opens the closet door and pushes the button to release the rabbit hole door. Scout looks up, brightening at the sight of the plate. Casey hands her the plate and both girls sit on the floor of the small room. Scout looks happy as she eats the pizza. She's warm, eating food, and feeling safe.

After Scout finishes the pizza and a glass of water, Casey looks at her thoughtfully.

"My folks are talking me to a movie tomorrow. I have a plan so you can see it too."

"A movie. I've only seen them on TV. My father watches really bad movies. I usually go into my room."

"You'll like this one. Here's what you have to do. You have to be very careful to follow what I tell you. In the morning before they get up I'll take you to my mother's car. It's big. There are blankets in the back and you need to hide under the blankets."

"Won't they look?"

"Nope, no reason to. I'll show you how to unlock the car so you can get out, and how to lock it back up so nobody knows. When we are ready to leave you have to be quiet. I'll leave something for breakfast in the car, something good. We'll get to the movie theater and I'll go away with Mommy and Daddy. You get out, lock the car, and go to the ticket booth. Get in the longest line so nobody will really notice you. Buy a ticket for the ten o'clock showing of 'Sing.' I'll give you enough money for candy and soda too. Be sure to sit near some adults so it looks like you're with adults and other kids. When it's over, wait until we leave and then you can leave. There is a bus stop down the street. I looked it up today and there is a bus that leaves at two. Try to follow a woman with kids if you can. When you pay for the bus look at the woman and tell the bus driver your mommy said you can pay for your ticket since you're a big girl. The driver will smile because adults will think it's cute. Get off the bus at the stop after my house. We probably won't be home yet since we usually go out for lunch. I will give you the key my father leaves by the kitchen door. When you unlock the door there is a panel just inside by the door." Casey hands her a slip of paper. "Put these numbers in and hit a button that says 'home.' That turns off the alarm."

"Casey, you're gonna get in trouble if they find out. I don't want to do that," Scout objects, almost in tears.

"You can do this, Scout, I know you can. Now one more thing and we'll be okay."

Scout takes a deep breath and nods. "Where will you get the money?"

Casey points to a piggy bank on her dresser. "They put their change in it. I haven't used any so there is a lot of money." She turns back to face Scout with the last instructions. "When you close the front door you have to lock it, go back to the panel, put in the same numbers as before and wait until it says 'armed.' Put the key on the counter by the door. If you're hungry get food from the fridge - left over pizza if you want. Take a couple of cartons of fruit juice to drink and go back to my room. When you hear us drive up go into the rabbit hole. Okay?"

Scout looks at her in disbelief. "If you're sure I can do this … okay."

Casey looks at her and smiles. "Daddy always says, 'You never say you can't.' Instead say, 'You will try.' Um, can you go in the room now? I really do have a book report to do before school on Monday and Mommy or Daddy will be in before I go to sleep. You can watch TV if you want. Channel 47 on the remote shows really nice Disney movies. I'll talk to you before I have to go to bed. After my parents are in bed, we can get to the bathroom and wash up and stuff." Since Scout is about her size, Casey will give her pj's to sleep in and clothes for tomorrow.

Scout grabs Casey for a hug then hustles to the closet and closes the rabbit hole door.

Casey is satisfied her plan is solid. As she pulls out the book for the report her eyes gleam. Now she needs to figure out their next adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday proved to be a fast day, and Casey is holding her breath when the car carrying her family reaches home. She waits for her father to open the back seat door then gets out and hugs her father.

"Thank you so much, I had a great time," she says looking up at her father. He gives her that smile she and her mother delight in. The three go into their house. The adults head to the kitchen to make coffee and tea, as the day had turned cold while they were in town. Casey rushes to her bedroom, her heart beating really fast. She reaches her bedroom, telling herself everything is going to be okay. She enters the room and looks around. Nothing has changed since she left with her parents. She listens to hear if her parents are still in the kitchen, then silently closes her bedroom door and goes over to where her bolt room opens into the closet. She moves the clothes aside and pushes the button by the toy box. The small door opens. Scout is sitting there holding a box of candy.

She smiles at Casey. "I got there before the movie started and I sat ten rows behind you. I left behind a family sitting in the same row with me. Thank you, Casey! I loved going to the movie with you - well, kind of with you. Want some candy?" she offers, extending it toward her friend.

Casey smiles, sharing her friend's happiness. "No thanks. I brought some home too. Did you get something to eat when you got home -here, I mean?"

Scout lifts a plate and shows what remains of a pizza slice. "Yes, it was really good cold. I got a box of juice also. Do you think I should go home tonight? My Dad is usually gone on Sunday nights, and I don't see him again until Tuesday."

"Do you want to stay at your house alone?"

"It's not too bad... I stay in my room. Sometimes he leaves food for me while he is gone." Her voice is a whisper.

"What do you eat if he doesn't?" Casey asks with a frown. She thinks about how easy it is to get food at her home. "Why don't you stay until after I get home from school tomorrow? I'll bring you your homework so you can turn it in on Tuesday." The two girls look at each, not sure what the answer should be.

They hear a knock. Casey scrambles out of the closet and closes the door fast. She opens her bedroom door.

"Your mother is watching the hockey game tonight. I can fix you a sandwich later if you're hungry."

"I'm full from the restaurant. Maybe I'll have juice later. " She hugs her father around the waist. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jane looks down wondering at Casey's sudden demonstrativeness. Casey often shows how much she loves him - and her mom - but this seems more somehow, suddenly intense. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He bends down so he can look directly into her face. "You're welcome, but is something wrong, Casey?"

She wants to tell to tell him, but one more secret day won't hurt, would it? "Just didn't remember if I thanked you for the show and going to Woody's for dinner."

Jane kisses her forehead and straightens. "It made your mother happy as well. She loves the hamburgers there."

"I like the milk shakes," Casey says a bit primly.

"So do I." He whispers conspiratorily, "That's because great minds think alike." Back in his normal voice, "You want to watch TV with me in the den? Your Mom won't mind watching the game alone."

Casey takes her father's hand. "Sure." The two leave and Casey closes the door. Scout was watching them from the closet. She wonders how it would feel if she lived in a place with so much love ... and not the kind of love her father forced her to give. Scout closes the door and goes back into the hidden room with a sigh.

Monday isn't going well for Casey. She worries the whole day that her father will find Scout. There would be no way for Scout to get lunch so Casey had brought her some fruit before leaving for school. It was all she could do. Now that her father wouldn't be working for a few weeks, it will be harder and harder to help her friend. She looks up from the book she is reading when Ms. Travis comes over to her desk.

"Casey, are you having a problem understanding your math lessons for today?"

Casey looks up from her book in surprise. "No."

Ms. Travis hands Casey her corrected math test. Casey is shocked at the grade. She had never made a C the whole time she's been in school. Tears start flowing down her face. Ms. Travis bends down and speaks quietly. "Casey, it's okay. I was just wondering if you were having problems on this test?"

"I never got a bad grade before." Casey puts her head down on her desk, still crying.

Jane is doing laundry when the phone rings. He closes the lid and hurries to the kitchen to pick up the phone. "Hi, Ms. Travis. Is Casey all right?" He listens with growing concern. "I'll be there in a few minutes." His face is creased with worry as he rushes out.

Scout timidly opens the door and leaves the closet. She peeks out the bedroom window as Casey's daddy drives away. She relaxes and takes the opportunity to use the bathroom and then grab another fruit drink from the refrigerator. Scout wonders how it will be when she goes back home, whether her father even noticed she was gone. She walks slowly back to the bedroom, a weight heavy in her chest now that she knows what it is like to live in a house with loving parents.

Jane makes it to the school in record time. Ms. Travis is waiting for him by the front door. Worried words pour from his mouth before he even reaches the door.

Ms. Travis holds up a hand for him to stop. "Mr. Jane, Casey is _fine_. She is with the school nurse lying down. I'll take you there now."

Jane follows to the clinic where a nurse is sitting at a desk. The nurse rises when they approach. Jane's face is pale, and his eyes scan the room for his daughter. Seeing how upset the father is the nurse skips any introductions. She takes a step toward a closed door then pauses. Before opening it she asks quietly, "Mr. Jane, has anything happened at home that would upset your daughter?"

"No, in fact I'm home with her for the next three weeks. She seemed happy about that. What happened?" He asks, voice louder than intended out of anxiety.

Ms. Travis answers. "Today I gave her a test in math on something very familiar. She got a much lower grade than usual and started crying. I reassured her but I couldn't get her to calm down and talk to me."

"Ms. Travis brought her here. I had her lie down. After I put some cool wash cloths on her forehead she fell asleep about ten minutes later. This is very unlike her. I've never seen a child so unhappy about a grade."

Jane is puzzled; this is totally unlike Casey. "I want to see her," he finally says. The nurse opens the door so Jane can enter the room. He squats by the cot and takes his daughter's hand. "Casey, it's Daddy. I'm here, sweetheart."

Casey stirs then bolts upright with tears in her eyes. He takes her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she says, mouselike.

"Hey, it's okay. Your mom and I would never be angry with you over your school work. Everyone has an off day now and then." He picks her up and sits on the cot holding her. He reaches in his coat pocket and takes out a folded hanky and wipes her eyes. She takes it and blows her nose. "Ready to go home, honey?" She nods. Jane carries her into the outer room.

Ms. Travis offers, "If she's still upset she can have a day off tomorrow." While looking at Casey she deliberately adds, "She's doing so well at her school work that wouldn't be any problem." Ms. Travis squeezes Casey's shoulder a little.

Casey looks up from her father's shoulder at her teacher. "I want to come to school," she says in a small voice.

"I'll drive her in the morning. Thank you for taking care of my girl."

Ms. Travis smiles at them both. "I'll see you tomorrow, Casey."

After the short drive home, Jane opens the passenger door and takes her hand as they walk into the house. He walks to the kitchen and has her sit at the table. He gets a juice box from the refrigerator, puts the straw in and sets it in front of Casey. He sits across from her.

"Sweetheart is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything."

Casey drinks some juice, using it to stall while she thinks about what to say. She wants to tell him about Scout, but it's too late. "I thought I knew what the test would be, and I didn't really study." Her stomach roils uncomfortably. She hates lying to her father again.

Jane studies her face as she drinks, face carefully neutral. Unlike his wife, he reads Casey clearly. It isn't the test that is bothering her. He decided that whatever it was could wait till the morning when she is calmer. After the afternoon's upset, he makes an early evening of it for his daughter. Lisbon is working late so he puts Casey down to sleep. He kisses her forehead. "You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise, my sweet daughter."

"Good night, Daddy." She grabs a doll and turns on her side, putting her thumb in her mouth. Jane watches her for a bit, then leaves the room and turns out the light. It has been a long time since she sucked her thumb. Maybe Lisbon could help get their daughter to tell them what was bothering her.

Casey listens to her father's footsteps fade as he walks away.

The closet door opens and Scout comes over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

Casey looks at her friend and rubs the tears from her face. "I just had a bad day at school," she finally mumbles. They look at each other. Scout holds Casey's hand for a couple of minutes before turning away and returning to the closet. She shuts the door quietly.

Sleeping on the couch, Jane wakes at the sound of the key in the front door lock. He rises and walks to the door to greet his wife. Lisbon gives him a one-armed hug.

"Long day for you," he says, giving her a kiss.

She unexpectedly frowns. "You won't believe this. I was at Casey's school today. There's a report of a missing girl. The father is an ex-FBI agent and he lives around here. He thinks his daughter is probably with her mother even though he has full custody."

Jane's surprise shows. "I was at the school today to pick up Casey."

Lisbon looks surprised in return. "Why? Was she sick?"

Jane leads her to the kitchen and pours a mugful of coffee. He puts the coffee in front of her as she sits at the table. "Our daughter got a C in her math class."

"There were math classes I would've been happy with a 'C'," she laughs, then sobers as the improbability registers.

"Casey took it hard, got so upset Ms. Travis took her to the clinic. She is keeping something to herself, and I wish I knew what it is."

Lisbon sips her coffee "Maybe she knows the girl who is missing?" Jane is quiet for a moment. "Did they say what class the girl is in?"

"No. We asked the teacher about the child and all she could tell us is that she's very quiet. We're going to talk to the father again; he promised us a newer photo. We're checking on where the mother is living and should have more information tomorrow," she ends with a yawn.

Jane takes her half-full mug to the sink. "Let's get you to bed. You don't need more coffee keeping you awake."

Lisbon stands and starts out of the kitchen. "I'll say goodnight to Casey. Be out in a few minutes." She quietly walks down the hall to Casey's room and enters. She bends down and kisses her sleeping daughter's forehead, pulls the blankets up a bit, and leaves.

The next morning Lisbon and Cho drive a short distance past Lisbon and Jane's home and turn onto a dirt road. The house at the end is shabby; the yard, littered with trash and old cars. Cho stops the car and both get out and walk to the front door. Cho knocks. They wait for a couple of minutes. The house is quiet. Cho knocks again, louder, and they hear a man's voice yelling that he's coming. The door finally opens and a large man opens the door. He is wearing a t-shirt and dirty jeans.

"What do you want? I'm busy here today."

Cho and Lisbon show their badges. Cho looks the man over and says, "We're here about your daughter who you reported missing. We'd like to talk to you and get a newer photo."

The man turns and looks around his house. "Come in and I'll try to find a photo. … Told you her mother probably has her, you guys need to check with her." They follow him inside. Beer cans litter the floor and tables. Cho glances into the kitchen. Left over food is on the counter. The kitchen smells as bad as the rest of the house looks. He turns away and joins Lisbon on the couch.

Cho whispers to Lisbon, "Avoid the kitchen if you can," making a face. The man returns holding a small photo. "This was taken a couple years ago, that's all I can find." He hands the photo to Lisbon. "My ex must have taken the other photos with her."

Lisbon looks at the photo and then to Cho. "Thank you, Agent Connor. We'll let you know if we find your wife."

Connor snorts. "Yeah, you do that. Tell her I might just press chargers this time."

The front door slams as they walk back to their car. "I don't know about you, Cho, but that little girl is probably safer with her mother." Cho reversese the car and heads back to the road. Lisbon is quiet as she looks at the photo of the little girl.

"What are you looking at?" Cho says with a glance her way.

She looks up and frowns ."I've seen a picture of this child somewhere. I'm sure of it." Cho takes a quick look at the photo, stiffens and frowns. "I know where you saw it." He drives faster.

Jane comes into the house, his mind busy thinking about how Casey was sure she wanted to go back to school after what happened the day before. He is certain she's still hiding something, but she seemed eager to get to school that morning. He goes down the hall way and heads for the laundry room to check on the dryer. He pauses when he hears a noise. He stills and listens. There is nothing more, but he is sure the sound came from inside the house. When he walks back down the hall he hears a soft voice coming from Casey's bedroom. He stops by the door and listens, his hand on the door knob. He quietly opens the door and sees the closet door closing quickly. Two long strides take him to the closet. He opens the door, looking around the closet. He bends down and pushes the small button near the floor. The small door opens.

"You can come out now. I won't hurt you," he says quietly. He waits a couple of minutes and hears a sound from inside the room. A young girl crawls from the room.

She's terrified and her voice trembles. "Don't be mad at Casey. She was trying to help me." Jane moves out of the closet followed by Scout. Tears silently stream down her face.

"What is your name?" Jane says gently as he sits on the floor by the bed.

Hesitantly, "Scout. … That's what my mommy calls - called me. My real name is Susan. Casey is my best friend in school, she helps with my homework and my reading. She's really smart." Scout wipes her tears and tries not to sniff.

"How long has she been helping you? " Jane asks softly.

"Since last Friday." After a minute, "I was scared to go home. My father might be there. I stayed here over the weekend. I got to go to the movie with you."

It's not instantly clear how that occurred so Jane asks and waits quietly. When Scout explains he shakes his head at what his daughter was doing the last few days. He takes a breath and takes a closer look at the waif in front of him. "Bet you didn't have breakfast this morning, did you?"

She shakes her head and whispers, "I took another box of juice. I - I don't have any money to pay for it."

Jane stands and leads the way from the bedroom. "I bet you would like to have pancakes. Casey loves them." Scout follows him, getting braver and coming closer as he nears the kitchen. Several pancakes later, Jane sits down next to Scout.

She wipes her mouth with the napkin. "Thank you, that was great."

"Scout, do you know where your mother is? I can call her and take you to her."

Scout's expression falls and she looks down. "I don't know where she is. Mommy was taking me away when Daddy came home. They yelled at each other and Daddy hit her and she fell down. I tried but she wouldn't wake up." Her face shows that she knows, but won't - can't - admit it to herself. "Daddy told me to go to my room. I was scared to look but heard the front door shut. I heard the car drive away." She swallows hard. "Daddy came home late. When I asked where Mommy is he told me she left." Tears streak down her face unnoticed. "That she didn't love us anymore." Scout buries her face in her hands. Voice muffled by her hands, she says, "I wanted to go with her but Daddy said she didn't love me and I had to stay with him. He said he would always love me…" She suddenly slips out of her chair and stands straight. Trembling but defiant, "I don't like him, he hurts me."

Jane swallows hard. After years in law-enforcement he shouldn't be but is shocked anyhow at Scout's story. This child has been through hell, probably still is going through hell living with that father. He's jarred back to the present when she asks, "You won't take me back there, will you? I- Anywhere, but not him."

Patrick stands, goes over to her and crouches in front of her. "Nobody will take you back to him, I promise." It takes an emergency court protective order, but Scout is able to stay with the Jane's until her home situation can be investigated. The investigation didn't take long.

Jane is sitting on the couch in the living room when he hears Lisbon drive up. When she comes in they hug. At the look on his face she confirms the conclusion he's already reached.

Lisbon puts a hand on his cheek. "The body found at the park was Scouts mother." She says with a sharp edge of disgust, " _Agent_ Connor has been arrested for her murder; other chargers are pending. Child Services will talk to Susan tomorrow along with the Sheriff."

Upset, Jane says, "Their interrogation will be a nightmare for her."

Gently, "Not an 'interrogation.' Patrick, they won't ask her too many questions. The social worker is a nice woman who's handled cases like this."

Bleakly, "And afterward she ends up in foster care, kicking around from one place to another." His voice now has a hard edge, "It's not right to dump her into foster care, Theresa. She's been through enough as it is." His voice reveals exactly how he feels about the little girl, a girl their daughter's age. "There're no relatives?"

Lisbon shakes her head and gives him another hug. "Where are the girls?"

He moves away and walks towards Casey's room. They look inside. The room is dark except for a nightlight by the bed. Both girls are asleep, each holding the other. He offers softly, "Casey was a great help tonight. She helped distract Scout." They approach the bed and each gives Casey a kiss.

Casey opens sleepy eyes. "Hi, Mommy, Daddy. Can you give Scout a kiss too? She really needs one." She drops back off to sleep. They go to the other side of the bed and each gives Scout a kiss.

It is a little over a week since Scout's father was arrested and charged with murdering his wife and the abusing and neglecting his daughter. Other charges might be leveled pending a medical examination and interviews with a forensic child psychiatrist.

Lisbon waits nervously in Cho's office. She startles as the elevator opens then relaxes as an unknown man gets out alone. "Cho, maybe we shouldn't do this so soon after Scout was removed from our care. Maybe we should wait another week." Cho interrupts his work to look up. "Maybe we're too hard on her, she's only a child and-"

Cho looks levelly at Lisbon. "What Casey did was wrong. She took Scout into your house and never told you or Jane about her. Jane and I both think she needs to be taught a lesson about doing things behind your backs. We all agreed last night."

The elevator opens again. Jane comes out of it with Casey holding his hand. He looks grim; Casey, scared.

Lisbon sighs. "Okay Cho, let's get this over with." They walk out of his office. Cho nods to a uniformed policeman who walks over and stops in front of Casey.

"Casey Jane, you are a person of interest in the case of a missing child. I need to question you about what happened with Susan Connor. Please come with me." Jane gives Casey's hand to the officer. He and Lisbon had told Casey she would be questioned by a policeman. Casey's eyes are huge as the officer takes her hand from her father's and leads her into Cho's office. Her scared face looks helplessly from Jane to Lisbon and back until the officer closes the door.

The 15 minutes between the officer and Casey are the longest 15 minutes of her parents' lives. They know Officer Jordan well, know he deals with school programs and youngsters, know he will be serious without overdoing it. It is too much to expect they will be comfortable though. And it is essential that it makes an impression on Casey.

Cho sighs and says kindly, "Casey is too intelligent not to know what she did was wrong. I know how you feel Lisbon, but this will be a lesson well learned. This time no one was hurt, no harm was done. But there can't be a next time." Lisbon reluctantly nods.

Jane breathes out a quiet, "Yeah. Don't have to like it."

Shortly the door opens and the officer steps out. He leaves with a final admonishment, "Please remember the rules before ever doing something like this again, Miss Jane." When he's safely walking away Casey leaps up and runs to her parents. She hugs them, face buried against their bodies.

Lisbon and Jane gently shepherd Casey back into Cho's office and all three sit down. Cho silently enters and closes the door.

Lisbon begins. "Casey, do you understand that what you did was wrong? That a lot of bad things could have happened?"

Face devastated, she answers in a small voice, "I'm so, so sorry, Mommy. I didn't think about if Scout could have needed medicine. Or that someone else could be hurt because all the police were looking for her instead of stopping bad guys. Or, or-" she hiccuped from too much emotion, too much crying.

Jane adds, "-Or that an innocent person might be accused of kidnapping Scout. Or that people who care about Scout would be scared for her. There were any number of things, sweetheart."

Cho, favorite uncle Cho, now steps forward and addresses Casey. "Promise that from now on you will talk to your parents _before_ you do something you know is wrong."

Casey whispers back, "I promise I won't do anything like this again. Can I please go home now?"

Gravely, "Only because you promise."

The Jane family rises and leaves, a small figure secure between her parents.

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

Lisbon is seated in church with all their friends. Music fills the soaring structure, and everyone stands and looks down the aisle. She smiles as her daughter walks down the aisle wearing a floor length, pale blue dress. The daughter catches sight of Lisbon and smiles. Lisbon can't stop smiling, still amazed that this young woman is in college and wants to join the FBI. The young girl continues up the aisle, stops at the front of the church and turns to look at her father. He looks impossibly proud as he escorts the bride to the altar. He turns and looks at his daughter then lifts her veil a bit and kisses her cheek. He puts her hand in the hand of the young man waiting to marry her.

Jane stands there for a second, overwhelmed with joy. His daughter Casey is getting married and he couldn't be more proud of her. She flew through college and then medical school at a young age, and is now a resident at a Dallas hospital where she met her husband to-be - a surgeon at the same hospital.

He walks back and joins his wife in the pew. They stand together holding hands. They look at each other and smile with pleasure and satisfaction at Scout as the maid of honor and Casey the beautiful bride. He remembers years ago when they brought Scout home after adopting her. The girls embraced, thrilled to be sisters. They still are.


End file.
